On the Loom of Chariclo
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger must deal with the fact their very existence is a threat to Chopper Base. This story, in many chapters, takes place after "Steps into the Shadows" from Rebels Season three, mostly canon compliant. Rating is 'high teen', due to themes and subject matter in later chapters. Fans of my OC's will see some old friends. Daily, sometimes twice daily updates.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo**

 _A/N_

 _So this piece has been rolling and rumbling for a little while now – moreso rumbling and up-heaving than usual. Characters 'vying' for inclusion, and or prominence, while others accepting their fate as background players in a larger world. As I work on finding the voices of new friends, old friends start to show me sides I never knew (or perhaps never wanted to) they had – darker, and more morally ambiguous than I thought, but at my core, I should have known all along. The signs and signals were always there, as well as the outcomes and repercussions there of._

 _As a rule, I don't like messing with existing canon if I can help it -unless it's the old 'EU' AKA 'Legends' then I'll happily supply the match to burn it to the ground. I prefer to try to slide into the established Galaxy as cleanly and as unobtrusively as I can. I'd rather twist my threads into the fabric than rip it all asunder, and there in lay the problem. I wanted to cut my new friend, our 'Cowboy Jedi' a break. The writers of 'Rebels' have really put him through the ringer over the last three seasons, and I don't doubt the last season will be the worse for him._

 _I wanted him to see what the world he is in was like. Visuals are also a big part of my story telling forte. It's not as if I haven't written a blind character before (and the irony wasn't lost on me) but he had not only a strong support mechanism, but a larger group of people to surround him. Unfortunately, unless I want to stomp all over things and go very A/U, it just wasn't going to work. Not only would it throttle any chance of it really 'working' (in my mind) for this particular story, it would stain any works I would hope to write in the future. It. Just. Wouldn't. Work._

 _Once I gave over to the idea, knowing it will make things harder (I used to love a challenge) things really, finally clicked into place. Sadly, for Kanan Jarrus, it won't be an easy ride (for either of us, really) but I think it will be an interesting, rewarding one – at least I hope so – and fill in a few gaps as neatly as possible. Not perfectly, of course. The Star Wars Galaxy has long been a patchwork of many, many hands, and this is just my little piece, but I hope it will be a good one._

 _This story, in many chapters, takes place after "Steps into the Shadows" from Rebels Season three._

* * *

 _Breathe… Just, breathe… - Luke Skywalker, The Last Jedi_

* * *

"Uh, Hera?" Ezra Bridger, nervously knocked on the door of the Ghost's captains quarters. He had looked everywhere else, and since neither she nor his Master could be found…

"Hera?" he asked again, a little louder now, resisting the urge to reach out into the Force to search for Kanan. They had repaired the rift between them only recently, and didn't want to push. Still…

He knocked louder, and now he heard a distinct thud and the murmur of voices – not just one voice but two.

"Erza?" came a muzzy reply at last. "It's not even 0600! Is something wrong? Are we under attack?"

Another thud, and an unmistakably masculine oath. Well, at least he'd found them. "Uh… No!" he called through the (he assumed) locked door, his face coloring. "It's Chop – he's got a message from Fulcrum! The _other_ Fulcrum! Ummmm… It's uhhh, Kanan… It's important!"

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" Kanan's voice grumbled back. "Never mind… I'll meet you in the common room in five."

Ezra swallowed hard. "I'll have Chop meet us there, and re-establish the link. "Kanan, I think it's bad."

"What?" all the anger replaced by concern in his voice. "What was the message?"

"All I got was… was… _He knows."_

"I'll be there in two."

* * *

As good as his word, Kanan Jarrus padded out into the common area, barefoot and only dressed in dark sleep pants and an ill fitting shirt. His hair, for the most part, been pulled back into its familiar pony tail, although errant strands stuck up and out oddly. Without the jaig eyed half mask he usually wore, the dark circles under his milk while eyes were more apparent then ever.

Adverting his eyes from the fresh non-battle mark at the base of Kanan's throat, Ezra motioned to the galley. "Do you want some caf first?"

A stretch and a sigh. "No… Yes… Fine."

"And ummm, Hera?"

"Getting dressed," Kanan answered, stifling a yawn. "Might be a minute. Just have Chopper play the message."

The droid burbled grumpily, as if to remind the two humans that he was quite capable of fulfilling the request without additional prompting, and activated his holo-projector.

Unlike the usual triad that symbolized a message from their contact, the holo projected something else.

"What was that?" Ezra exclaimed.

 _He knows_

"Hold Chop," sighed Kanan. "What was what?"

"That symbol!"

"An interruption?"

"No, it was different - a brief flash of wings, and a shining light between them. Kanan?"

Kanan had paled, but his expression was still carefully neutral. "Never mind – keep going Chop."

"You must go to the city of Folaim on the planet of Jelucan. Seek out Lelantus, and may the Force be with you." The message ended abruptly, just as Hera appeared from the fresher.

"Lelantus..." Kanan echoed softly.

"Le-wha-hu? Jelucan?" said Ezra. "Kanan, what was he talking about?"

"Kanan, love?" Hera said gently, moving right to his side. She absently brushed an errant strand of hair from his face. Kanan only smiled at her, and brushed the underside of her chin. "Nothing, Hera."

Ezra cleared his throat, as if to remind them of his presence, and they separated as if shocked.

"Your message," she began, but Kanan shook his head.

"You're not going to like this, Hera, but - "

Hera's green eyes narrowed, and her lekku began to twitch like an angry cat's tail.

"I'm not going to like _what?"_

"Ezra and I have to leave for a while."

"Wait, _what?"_ she snapped. _"Leave?_ When? Where? Most importantly, why?" _I've already almost lost you twice,_ she almost added, but didn't.

"Ahhh, I think I'll go check on that caf," Ezra muttered, sensing a fight on the horizon. "I might be a while." Chopper blatted in agreement.

"Don't go far," Kanan said, not taking his sightless eyes from Hera's. "I need you to prepare the _Phantom_ for the trip."

"In case you forgot, _Kanan Jarrus,"_ Hera retorted, her voice rising. _"F_ irst, Ezra just _lost_ the _Phantom_ to Hondo, and secondly, it's _my_ ship!"

" _Thirdly,_ you want to wake up the entire base?" Kanan snarled back. "Hera, we don't have a choice!"

"You _can't_ go! I won't… I'm _ordering_ you not to go!"

Torn between angering either of them any more, or sticking around for an explaination, Ezra decided to make the caf. It seemed like the only safe option. He could still hear the furious voices from the common room. Thankfully, for the most part only a few individual words could be made out. _Not one of your soldiers, Hera! My dameded crewmate! Danger! Jedi lover – and then the word that shocked them all into silence._

 _Vader._

* * *

Ezra could have probably made a full course first meal in the time he'd taken to finally bring in the caf, but at least the fighting had stopped. Indeed, Kanan and Hera were still sitting at the dejarik table, but now they were resting their fore-heads together, eyes closed, hands caressing each others cheeks.

"You'll be safe?" Hera whispered as Erza walked in, making more noise than necessary. They seemed to have not to heard. "We'll come back, I promise..."

Ezra cleared his throat theatrically as the lovers parted, Kanan keeping Hera's hand tightly in his own.

"Caf!" he said with forced brightness. "Just what we need before we go!"

Hera smiled wanly as she took the preferred cup with a murmured thanks. Ezra pretend not to notice that her eyes were wet and red rimmed.

He handed her a napkin. "For the caf," he said.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, when Hera suddenly stood up and announced that she would find them a ship, and provide the clearance for their journey. "And you're taking Chop," she added. "I want my droid back, Kanan. In one piece!"

Chopper gave a blast of electronic spitting, as he dutifully followed behind her.

"Eye Captain!" Kanan called after her, a forced gaiety he didn't feel. "We'll see you on the flight deck."

"So," Ezra said at last. "Are you going to tell me why we're abandoning the base and - "

"We're not abandoning them, Ezra," Kanan cut him off softly. "Hopefully, we're saving them. "


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 2**

Ezra had wanted to say 'goodbye' to Sabine and Zeb, but Kanan had forbidden it. Well not exactly forbidden it, but had insisted that he take the brief time they would need before departure to Jelucan to pack a few supplies. His mind still reeling from the events of the morning, he had hurriedly gathered a few things and fairly raced to the landing platform upon receiving Kanan's crisp com call.

Expecting to find his master already on board - _probably saying a proper goodbye to Hera –_ he'd thought rather ruefully, he was surprised to see them standing next to the boarding ramp.

Hera, being Hera, was no longer worried mother, or anxious lover. As she was wont, she had easily slipped back into 'Commander Syndulla' form, something Ezra had seen her become in the blink of an eye many times. It was Kanan himself who gave him pause.

Gone was the scrubby, sleepy, and probably love-sick man he had seen such a short time earlier. In his place stood _Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight_ , and master to a young padawan. He was dressed in his typical cloths, green shirt, shoulder guard strapped in place, his DL 18 blaster in easy reach. His dark hair, now neatly slicked back, and the jaig mask covered his eyes, it was only arms were held tightly, across his chest that gave any indication that he was ill at ease.

"Come back, you promised." Ezra heard Hera say, shifting her weight to the other foot. She was all business. No _'love',_ or any other term of endearment, only perhaps a touch of sadness in her eyes.

It was Kanan who reached across the what seemed to be insurmountable distance between them, and even then, it was only to touch her shoulder. "We will," a slight smile touched his lips, and was gone just as quickly. As his hand dropped, his fingertips lingered on hers, just for a moment. "I promise."

The moment had passed, and it was time to leave.

* * *

It would take them nearly two days to reach to reach Jelucan, and surprisingly, Kanan allowed Ezra to take the first watch. Kanan, ran his hand through his hair, perhaps reliving Hera's gentle touch. He had admitted that the night before had been one of the best nights of sleep he'd gotten since Malachore (where he had been blinded) despite the early wake up call. Neither had mentioned the idea that even in the captain's quarters, bunk space on the _Ghost_ was tight for one being, much less two, and Ezra doubted he had actually slept much anyway. Wordlessly squeezing Ezra's shoulder in thanks, Kanan retired to the crew quarters, leaving him to his own thoughts.

In the years he had been with the crew of the _Ghost_ , he had always seen Kanan as a stoic, often grumpy task-master. Granted, he had his moments of levity often in the form of biting wit and banter, especially between himself and Hera. It had taken him months to even dare raise the question (which had been firmly rebuffed but not denied) that Kanan and Hera had a little more than _'friendship'_ and ' _camaraderie'_ going on, despite all the small endearments and tender moments they shared, especially when they thought no one was looking. He also understood that both Kanan and Hera loved him (and Sabine and Zeb, and even Chopper) without question or equal, but today, in the rawness of the morning, he had actually, perhaps for the first time, seen Kanan the man _himself._

It wasn't as if Kanan was ashamed of his body. Indeed, on the rare occasions when Sabine and Hera had left them to their own devices – and even rarer occasions when Kanan would relieve him of training duties – perhaps a handful of times that Ezra could recall in all, ' _boys will be boys_ ' had reigned supreme. Granted it had primarily been Zeb and Ezra acting the tarter, while Kanan cleaned up the mess before the women came home, but there _had_ been the one occasion where, his cloths had mysteriously vanished while he was in the shower, and only a small wash rag had been left in its place. A very _small_ wash rag. The distance between the fresher and the bunk room he shared with Zeb was only a few meters, but it was the _longest_ few meters of his life, especially as Hera and Sabine were due back at _any_ time. After a frantic few minutes, he'd finally found his cloths, neatly folded up on the dejarick table, and at last he could hear his missing crew-mates, laughing uproariously from the cock-pit.

He had always seen Kanan, well, 'put together' for want of a better word. When they had rescued him from the clutches of the Inquistor, the first thing Kanan had insisted on (despite Hera's insistence that he needed a visit to the Med-bay, and then sleep) was to get cleaned up and redressed. Even blinded, he had tried to shave, eventually giving up and growing the full beard he now wore, still keeping it neat and clean. Always though, a well fitting pair of trousers shirt and socks, if not the ever present boots and hair neatly tied back. It was if he wore his cloths like armor, shielding himself from the galaxy at large, from morning to ship's night.

This morning had been different though. Kanan had risen (from Hera's bunk) a (at the time) contented, disheveled mess, not even attempting to hide the little mark that was too new, too fresh and well placed to be anything other than it was. A sign of affectionate possession. Never before, and without doubt never again. It was a moment, a gift, and Ezra would treasure it like a rare pearl.

Ezra sighed. He would allow his master a few more hours of much needed sleep, he had checked, and he had been – sprawled out on the bunk, boots off but still fully dressed and hair still immaculately tied- but genuinely asleep, then wake him later. In the mean time, he would study the Jedi Holocron to see if there would be any information on Folaim, and perhaps more importantly, what or _who_ was Lelantus.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 3**

* * *

"No Chop," Ezra sighed as he rubbed his eyes and started the caf machine in the little galley. "Kanan's not sick, just really tired. Leave him alone."

The droid gave a series of low burps and whistles that sounded rude. Ezra blushed.

"Its none of our business, Chop!" he said a little louder than he intended. "Why don't you go scan for trouble, or something useful –and leave Kanan alone!"

Turning to leave, Chopper beeped and burbled, and then made a gesture which in many cultures would be considered down right vulgar. Passing Kanan, who had emerged from the crew quarters, he repeated the gesture with an electronic snigger and a few choice bleats.

"Better than _you_ could!" Kanan called after him, making his way carefully into the galley and finding a seat. He had left the mask behind, but had still taken a moment to wash his face and tighten up his appearance. "How long?" He asked,

"Ten hours, give or take," Ezra shrugged. "Feeling better?"

"You should have woke me."

"I'm good. Caught about six myself." he handed Kanan the caf. "You look like you could use a few more, still."

Kanan stifled a yawn, which turned into a thoughtful stroke of his beard. "Should give this a trim before we land too. Had I known how much Hera liked it, I would have grown it out a long time ago." The corners of his lips turned up around the rim of the cup. "It tickles..."

Ezra nearly choked on his caf. While he appreciated the fact that Kanan was treating him as an equal – talking to him man to man, as it were – this was akin to walking in on his parents private time, and he changed the subject abruptly.

"I couldn't find anything on 'Lelantus' in the ship's library," he said quickly. "Well, nothing of interest anyway."

"What did you find?"

"Not much," Ezra admitted. "Kinda strange is you ask me. I found a few entries, mostly in business directories on different planets. They all looked like cantinas and bars and the like, but just star ratings and no descriptions."

Looking to his master for guidance, and only finding a dawning bemusement, he pressed on. "Just star ratings and names 'The Backway'. 'The Petrified Lekku'. 'The Toothless Rancor'. The…the" he trailed off. Saying the names aloud, it dawned on him, even as Kanan unleashed a near bray of laughter. He sank into the chair, covering his head, sure that the heat radiating from his face could be felt a parsec away. "Oh Force! They're… "

Kanan's chuckles subsided a little. "Erza, do you know what _lupanars_ are?" he asked. "When I was a spacer, I was pretty familiar with them."

" _Of course I know!"_ Ezra gasped. "Come on Kanan! I was practically raised on the streets of Lothall! But why would Fulcrum send us to… to a _whore-house_?"

The humor from Kanan's face slowly dissipated. "Probably because it's a good cover," he said thoughtfully. "Only one question though."

"Which is?"

"How many stars does it have?"

" _WHAT?"_

"The _mission_ , Ezra," Kanan admonished him sternly. "Think about it. Is it a high end lupaner? Or is it a 'common whore-house'. We have to dress and act the part of the right clientele if that's where we're meeting our contact. If it's a real _lupaner,_ and we arrive dressed as common bounty hunters -"

"They'd toss us out so hard, we'd practically bounce back to the ship. Yeah, I get it"

"You should." Kanan sighed. "Look, I want you to message Chopper base, and to see what intel you can get on this particular, 'whore house'. I'm going to go back and lie down again."

"Why me?"

"Call it Master's privilege," he said with a smile. "Besides, I don't think _Hera_ would appreciate the idea of _me-"_

Ezra waved him off. "Fine, fine, I'll do it," he grumbled, but it was in good grace. "But _you_ get to fill Zeb in on all the details when we get back!"

Kanan gave him a genuine smile, and another squeeze in the shoulder as he rose. "Deal." he said. "Just give me a couple hours this time, OK? I want to do some research of my own once you get the intel."

"OK, _Master,"_ Ezra drawled back. "Will do." He wondered if there was enough ice in the water to 'wake' Kanan with, and thought better of it.

* * *

He had hoped, and prayed that anyone but Hera would be the one to receive the call, but unfortunately, his luck wasn't in.

"He wants intel on _WHAT?"_ Hera's voice came over the com. "You're kidding, _right?"_

For once, Ezra was grateful this was a voice only communication. "On a place called ' _Lelantus_ ' on Folaim. It's… It's..."

"I know what it is, _Ezra_ ," she said coldly. "Why does _Kanan_ need information on it?" _And why didn't he ask me himself?_

"He's sleeping right now, Hera!"

Concern replaced anger. "Is he all right?"

"Just tired is all. He was worn out" Now Ezra could practically sense Hera blushing on the other end. Despite himself, he grinned. "We're just meeting our contact is all."

A sigh. "Give me a couple hours," she said at last. "I'll see what I can find."

"Kanan said you should ask Zeb." He hadn't of course, but Ezra felt the strong urge to protect his master, and his friend. "I'll have him com you when he gets back up."

"That sound good," Hera replied, a gentleness in her voice that Ezra was glad to hear. "We'll get back to you."

"It'll be Kanan, then." Ezra said. A pause. "I think he misses you already."

Silence. Had he gone too far?

"I miss him too," softly, the reply came at last, then back to business. "Don't be too long, I – _we_ \- need you both back here, as soon as you can be. Chopper Base, Out."

Ezra smiled as he hung up the com. Nothing felt as good to him as love, especially _family_ love.


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 4**

* * *

There was a small, but fairly busy port near Folaim, and after Kanan and Ezra secured their lodgings in a nondescript boarding house, they prepared to enter town.

"Wait, one last time," Kanan said. stopping at the door to Ezra's room. "Remember -"

"You're my dad, I've just been accepted to Officer training at the academy, and you're taking me around on a 'special' visit before I go off to join the _Glorious Empire_ -" said Ezra.

"Without the sarcasm please."

"Right. Anyway, absolutely no displays of _the Force_ – or anything that will get us noticed."

Kanan nodded. "OK, good." he said. "Keep yourself open and aware, but don't _look_ open and aware, got it?"

"Uhhh..."

"Just trust me, OK?"

Now Ezra smiled. _That_ much _,_ he could do. "Sure thing… _Dad_!"

A brief snort of ascent, and they were off, Kanan pulling the overcoat and hood more closely around himself. "Stay sharp."

* * *

"Ummm, Ka – I mean, dad?"

"Yes, _son?"_ The word felt and sounded even stranger on Kanan's lips, but her persevered.

" _Mom_ said that place we were looking for was to the _north_ of town. Why are we going to - "

He looked up, eyes wide in either amazement or horror, even Ezra himself didn't know which. " _The Steaming Bantha?_ Maybe I should lead the way after all."

"Nonsense, son!" Kanan said brightly, perhaps more at home in front of the seedy cantina than even he would admit. "One doesn't simply wander into a such a lupaner uninvited, and… _unlubricated!_ We're going for a drink first!"

" _Mom_ wouldn't like this, _Dad..."_ Ezra said pointedly.

" _Mom's_ not here, son." Kanan replied, the word coming easier now. "What she doesn't know won't hurt us! Now come on!"

As they entered the smoke filled bar, Ezra felt decidedly ill at ease, while Kanan weaved and bobbed through the crowd as if he'd been there a thousand times.

"Boonta Rye for me, and my son will have the same." he said cheerily to the bartender. "Doing a little celebrating!"

"Ten Credits."

Deftly, Kanan put a ten credit coin on the bar, then pulled out a twenty credit piece that he kept his finger on.

"What you celebrating?" the rough looking human asked, not taking his eyes off of the other coin, the first having disappeared with alacrity.

"My son here is joinin' up! Going to the academy – special invite by the Grand Moff Tarkin himself!"

Ezra kicked him, just out of sight. "Come on, dad – this is supposed to be about you and me!" _'_ _Don't draw attention' you said!_ He thought. _'_ _This isn't not exactly laying low!'_

Ignoring him, Kanan lowered his voice. 'His mom doesn't know it yet, but I wanna make a _man_ outta him before he goes.'

"Interesting..." the bartender murmured, pouring the drinks. It was only Kanan's hand that stilled him from taking his in one gulp. Completely. He couldn't raise the glass no matter how hard he tried.

 _Wait._

In seemingly an instant, Kanan took a sip, spat it out and thew the glass against the backwash, barely missing the bartender. He'd also pulled his blaster.

A moment of silence from the other patrons, and they turned back to their business. Just another drink in the _Bantha._

"Let's try it again," Kanan said evenly. "Boonta Rye, fresh bottle. Clean glasses. Skip the Narcsept."

"Ten credits… _sir."_ the bartender replied, a smile creeping across his face. Kanan returned the smile, with his eyes still hidden by his hood, it looked positively wolfish. Ezra could only stand next to him, desperately trying to look unabashed, but for all intent and purpose, he may as well have been a fixture on the floor.

"Pour one for yourself too," Kanan said magnanimously, and the bartender did.

"Yer son," the bartender drawled slowly. "What's he inta? _Girls? Boys_?" His voice became a conspiratorial whisper.

The wolfish smile became positively vulpine. "I don't think even he knows… yet. Maybe even _the little strange..."_ He pushed a hundred credit chip across the bar, once again keeping his finger on it. "I know the little strange can take a little more..."

The bartender's eyes became moons. "That, will cover an address _sir,"_ he said staring at the coin. "and a trip to the door… you'll need password."

Another coin joined the first, now two fingers held them fast to the table.

"Two hundred credits gets me the address, and the password. We'll get our own ride _which won't be followed."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra saw Kanan's other hand move almost imperceptibly, and felt what seemed to be a small breeze pass by.

Ezra held his breath.

* * *

"Anyone ever tell you how scary you are sometimes, Kanan?" Ezra asked once they were securely in the cab. "I thought we were gonners!"

Kanan didn't answer. He only handed the driver the flimsy-plast, and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes. Concerned, Ezra put his hand on his shoulder. "Kanan? _Dad?"_

Kanan licked his lips and pursed them for a moment before answering. "Headache," he said at last. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe we should just go back to the hotel -"

"No!" came the reply, a little sharper than he intended. "No,"a little more softly. "Our friend back there… well, let's just say we need to get to where we're going sooner rather than later. Safer, I think."

"You _think_?"

"I _hope,_ then."

The rest of the journey was in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo** 5

* * *

There was still some vestige of daylight when Erza and Kanan arrived at the _lupanar,_ and Ezra goggled at the sight. The dwelling itself was tastefully set back from the main road, surrounded by large, old twisted knot trees, and an abundance of flowers that the house itself seemed to spring from. Lights flickered and sparkled from the multitude of windows, only hinting at way lay behind. However, it was another sight that caused Ezra's stomach to form a knot of it's own.

"What is it?" Kanan mumbled, his first words since entering the cab. His headache had only become worse.

"Imperials – two officers and about three troopers I guess."

Kanan rubbed his temples – _Force! Why now?_

"What do we do, dad?"

"Same as always."

"Uh… you said..."

"Just. Just work with me Ezra. We have to trust in the Force..."

The two officers were laughing and joking as they approached the cab, clearly in good spirits. As he opened the door, the first officer looked at Ezra, who was still looking at the house in unabashed wonder,

"First time at Lelantus, kid?" he asked, making no move to get in.

"Yeah," Erza replied, ducking his head down.

He looked over at Kanan, who had circled around, the scowl evident on his hooded features. "Yer old man bring ya? Looks like he could use some time with the ladies himself! I wish I could grow out some good whiskers like that." He laughed uproariously, the smell of alcohol and something Ezra couldn't quite place coming off of him in waves. "Those tail-headgirls sure do like 'em! Especially between their -"

"Come on, _son..."_ Kanan growled through gritted teeth. "Let's not keep them waiting..."

But Ezra paused, there was something familiar about that smell. Something that caused his heart to skip a beat, and his stomach hurt with a need for the familiar. Like…

Then it hit him, and he stopped cold on the path even while Kanan stalked up the drive to the door without him, barely masking the anger that came off of him in waves.

"Sir?" Ezra called back to the Officer, who was finally entering the cab car. "Were you on Lothal, recently?" He had to ask.

The officer only grimaced, then snorted. "Why would I ever want to go to that kark hole? Go on kid, your old man is way ahead of ya!" He paused, watching Ezra running to catch up with his 'dad' before calling out one more piece of unwelcome advice. "Ask for either Siveye or Fenet – or better yet both of 'em! They'll take care of ya!"

"Nah," called out his companion. "Send them with the old man, Kay'leb is more the boy's speed!" They practically fell over themselves laughing as a second car pulled up for the troopers.

Ezra froze, he could see Kanan come to a dead halt, his fist clenched at his side. The air surrounding them suddenly became cold and heavy. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

The officers looked up at the sound, only curious.

 _Master, NO!_ Ezra practically screamed into the Force. _Please!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Ezra saw Kanan's hands relax to his sides, although he hadn't moved. Neither he nor Kanan turned around, but Ezra heard the doors slam shut, and the cab slowly wind its way down the driveway.

It was only then, Ezra allowed himself to breathe again, and start the slow walk to join him. It was the second time that night Ezra had been almost afraid of his master, and his gut told him it would not be the last.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kanan," Ezra said humbly standing with him a few steps away from the doorway. "I … I… Could you smell it?"

Kanan took a few deep meditative breaths. Sweet air in, release the rage and anger into the Force, cleansed and cool. Again, and again, for several minutes, until at last he turned to face his student.

"What _smell_ in particular? I didn't notice anything but florid soap and good booze..." He paused. There _had_ been another scent, more akin to perfume to his senses, but nothing he would talk to anyone, especially Ezra about. It was the scent of stolen late nights on the Ghost, one that had been absent for many months until a few nights before. He shook his aching head to clear the thought away. Best to be back in the moment, and not be distracted by thoughts of… _her. "_ Really _good_ booze _,"_ he said at last.

Now it was Ezra's turn to frown. Now that it was gone, it felt more like a distant dream, splintered and surreal. He sighed. "I don't know – mostly Lothal long grass. Isn't that a bit weird?" He shook his head. "It's gone now, I guess..."

Kanan pursed his lips, an expression Ezra had seen more and more this day. "The Force is strong in this place, it's almost as strong as it was -"

"In the Temple on Lothal," Ezra finished for him. "Yeah, I noticed. What does it mean?"

"I don't know, Ezra," Kanan said. "But it doesn't feel… threatening, if you know what I mean..."

 _Unless you count thunder on a clear night,_ Ezra thought, but didn't say. Instead, he motioned at the door. "I guess we should let them know we're here, huh?"

They reached the door, but before they could press the chime, the door swung open, and a pair of faceted eyes met theirs.

 _Coo are u choy? Are u doing unko?_

"What are we doing here?" Ezra echoed. "Umm, _dad,_ why don't you tell him."

Kanan sighed. His headache was back with a vengeance, and his huttese was rusty.

"Errr, _Mee naga tah, ummm eat do granee mother."_

If rodians had eyelids, they would have flown open in shock.

"Choy?" he replied, suddenly fingering a large blue gem on the front of his silver sheened coat.

"Kanan, you just told him you wanted to eat his grandmother!"

Kanan uttered an oath, cursing the gods. His teeth gritted again. "Tell him we want to see the _House Mother."_

Ezra did.

"Coo sent u?"

Again Kanan paused. They had a name from the _Bantha,_ but in light of things, mostly because he'd hoped to end the pain in his head, he opted for the truth.

" _Fulcrum..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 6**

For one beat, then two, Ezra contemplated just dragging Kanan away and leaving this place. They had escaped and evaded on their own for so long, it was almost second nature, but he knew his master would have no part of that. Whomever this person was, Kanan had put his trust in them, and he would too.

 _But still._

"I apologize, the Miss is currently unavailable," the rodian said in perfect, if only slightly accented basic. "I am called Kenbe, and for now I will act as your host." Kenbe did not ask for their names, and following Kanan's lead, Ezra did not offer.

They followed their host down a hall, past many erotic artworks, including what could only be a large, stylized (at least Ezra hoped it was) phallus, which caused him to stop in his tracks momentarily, horrified that Kanan could just walk past it without reaction (for in that unfortunate instant, he'd almost forgotten his master was blind). He'd forgotten that his _other_ senses were highly attuned.

"Come on, _son,"_ Kanan said irritably _. "_ Don't keep our host waiting." Although he couldn't physically _see,_ the piece, he had deduced what it was, or at least supposed to represent, and understood that it was to act more as a deterrent than an actual artistic statement. It had worked on Ezra at least. The headache throbbed in agreement. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep it off if he could, everyone and everything else be damned. Instead, he dutifully followed Kenbe, and hoped that 'The Miss', whomever she was, would allow him to have a safe space to meditate if not a full healing trance. She must have known they were Jedi, and he put it down to his foul mood and the secrecy… and the Imperials – even as a cover, many lunapars would have turned them away, or at least brought _them_ through a separate…

No, he knew he was over thinking things. The Force told him this was a safe place, and through the pain, he still trusted it, but still…

"Please, be seated," Kenbe said graciously, escorting them into a small dining room that had been set up with a full feast. "The Miss once again apologizes for not being here at this time, but we – she – had an unexpected event that needed her most urgent attention. Please, enjoy!"

The reaction of the two Jedi could not have been more different. Ezra, even as a child had never seen such finery. Meats and cheeses, fruits and exotic vegetables, and bottles of wine, and carafes of hot drinks lay before them. His eyes grew as wide as the three dinner plates that set the table.

 _Three._

He turned to Kanan to tell him that apparently the mysterious Miss may be joining them after all, but it was apparent that Kanan didn't care.

The moment the smell hit him, he knew he was going to be sick. It wasn't a matter of _if, or when_ – it was going to be _here and now._ He fell to his knees, dry heaving, and was barely aware of Ezra, shouting his name again and again when the blessed _real_ darkness overcame him.

* * *

It was Deppa's voice, at first he was sure of it.

" _Bring me some water, Kay'leb_ _…_ _just a little for now."_

" _Yes, Mama."_ came the answer, but it wasn't from him. He was no longer _Caleb_. At least he didn't think so.

 _Where the hell am I?_ He thought, then let it drift away. Where ever it was, it was warm and safe, and he was swaddled in softness.

"Kanan?" a young man's voice, concerned. _Was that him?_

He heard a shush, and once again it wasn't important. The soft and warm was.

" _Sip..."_ the woman's voice told him. _No, not Deppa, familiar somehow. Hera? Hera was important, he knew, but how?_

" _Sip..."_ she entreated again, and this time he allowed himself a small taste. It was cold, and sharp – at first he wanted to fight against it – it was so unlike the warm and soft swaddling, but his body turned traitor, and tried to take it greedily. When it retreated, he tried to grab it back, but his arms were dead-weight.

"More..." he tried to say, but the word was too big for his mouth. Now all he wanted was the warm dark again.

" _Open your eyes… look at me."_

" _He can't see you! he's blind!"_ It was the young man's voice again – Ezra… yes.

And he was Kanan Jarrus. And he was blind.

" _Open them..."_ softly. _"_ _Look at me..."_ it was a command he couldn't ignore, so he did.

And he _saw_.

He blinked, confused. But the woman didn't disappear, not for an instant. Nor did Ezra, nor the boy he now knew was the one called Kay'leb.

 _This is a dream!_ He thought, panic rising in his chest as he closed his eyes, but the vision remained. He could see them, but the angle was all wrong, It was if he were sitting beside himself, he could see Ezra's concerned face in the low light. The boy, 'Kay'leb', who looked to be about 12 seasons old. Dark eyes, and curly hair, like the mother, who's longer hair was pulled up in a complicated knot. He moved his eyes, and his sight tracked a few moments later. He could see his bare chest half covered. The possessive, slightly faded mark that Hera – _his lover Hera_ _—_ that moved up and down as his breathing became more labored and frantic. His eyes moved, and tracked again to the green hand — that wasn't Hera's — that held his. His eyes moved again, and again, the tracking always a moment behind. From the hand that wasn't Hera's. To the woman's face that now showed signed of concern. He could see and hear Ezra, beseeching him to calm down, that he was all right, but he couldn't be. Visions of the Inquisitor ran across his vision. He could hear his laughter over the near cacophony of voices telling him to calm down, that he was safe — but he _knew_ he wasn't.

He felt a strange 'pulling away' as the familiar, comforting darkness began to envelop his vision again. He closed his eyes tightly, using the last of his strained wit to summon the Force to break free, but suddenly, he felt a river of ice, followed by a flood of warmth running through his veins, and he fell back, diving into the now welcome nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 7**

"Kanan! Kanan!" Ezra shouted as his master sank back into the couch. "Kanan, please!"

He had practically thrown himself onto the man, only to have been frozen mid-jump. "Hey! Let me _GO!"_

" _Enough!"_ came the sharp retort from the woman Ezra now knew as 'Kampher'. She held up her hand, eyes sparkling dangerously. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your time here knowing how a munnyak _thinks,_ you'll be _still!"_

"She can do it too!" chimed in the younger Kay'leb excitedly. He dropped to his hands and knees, and made lowing sounds. A look from his mother, and the boy was back on his feet, only slightly chastised. "Sorry Mama!" he said meekly, but a sly smile crept over his face.

Only the twi'lek, ' _Fenet_ ' had been unfazed. After a moment, with infinite tenderness, she let go of Kanan's hand, and pulled the blanket back over his chest.

Gritting his teeth, Ezra struggled against his invisible bonds. He could barely move. He couldn't speak, and all attempts at summoning the Force to his aid were met with futility. He resigned himself, and (hoped) as Kanan would have in his position, tried to find his center and calm himself.

Ignoring him, Kampher turned her attention to Fenet. "Well?"

Fenet stroked Kanan's hair with a familiarity Ezra didn't like. "So much pain," she said sadly. "So much fear, loss." She looked directly at Kampher. "Yet such a heart. He cares for the boy so very much… he would die for him, if need be."

 _Die for me? Oh hell no!_ Ezra thought, "I won't let you -" He nearly shouted.

A lowing sound, quickly silenced.

"I won't warn you again!" Kampher snapped, yet there was a softness in her eyes now, as in her voice. "Your master needs rest."

"Please..." Ezra entreated, the hold on his tongue now freed. "What happened? Is he going to be OK? I thought - "

He found himself being lowered gently back into the chair, and regained the use of his limbs.

"I warned you, young Ezra," Kampher said gently. "Sometimes – almost always – the shock of ' _second sight'_ can be overwhelming."

"But he _hates_ being blind!" Ezra started, but fell silent again as the woman raised her hand. This time it was out of deference, not out implementation from the Force.

"You said he'd spat out the drink at the _Bantha_ , detecting narset, or at least claiming to have -"

"Yeah."

Kampher shook her head. "It was something worse, a local toxin. Quite deadly actually. He's very fortunate..."

Ezra paled. "Kanan! Will he be -?"

"He'll be fine," Kampher assured him. "The anti-toxin, a few days rest -"

"A few _days?"_ Ezra broke in _. "_ We don't have a _few days!_ What about Hera? She'll be worried! And Va -"

" _Don't say that!_ " Kay'leb shouted suddenly. Don't say his name!"

In his drugged state, Kanan moaned softly, until Fenet leaned over, whispered in his ear and kissed him softly, and he stilled again.

"Don't!" Ezra said, shocked. "Just because you're a -"

"She's one of my best Healers," Kampher said coldly. "Appearances are just that!"

Chastened at himself and his lack of understanding, Ezra hung his head in acquiescence and apology. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Then he straightened. "But what about -"

"Please don't say it!" the boy said, obviously terrified. "If you say his name, it's like sending a beacon out in the Force, right mama?"

Kampher nodded. "You saw what it did to your master," she said, taking Kanan's hand lightly in her own. "He should be completely insensible for hours, but instead..."

"All right," Ezra agreed. "But what about… _him_. And _Hera_?" He emphasized the latter, as if to remind them that Kanan had an… _established interest_ that he, Ezra, would not see jeopardized.

"Like the Force, Ezra, things are and have been in motion." Kampher replied, A smile finally gracing her face. "In fact, I'm over due to check in! Your master has kept me busy for too long..." she turned to Fenet. "Give him another two measures, Fen, and take a break."

Fenet arched a tattooed eyebrow, much like Hera's. "Two, Miss?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Kampher considered, them smiled a little more broadly, but perhaps with a touch of sadness. "Better make it three," she said at last. "He reminds me of someone… from a long time ago, You could sedate him with enough medication to drop a cargo hold full of shaak grazers, and he could still fight with a light saber blindfolded if he wanted too."

Ezra gave a low whistle. "Sound like he was a tough guy!"

Now the sadness was evident. "He was," she said. "And he was a good friend."

"What happened to him?"

She didn't answer. "Kay'leb, go to your lessons..." she said at last.

Ezra took the hint."Miss Kampher?" he asked quietly. "Can I stay with him?"

Now the smile returned. "Of course," she said. "Stay with him, hold his hand. It will keep him grounded – better for his rest I think, Talk to him quietly, if you'd like, or just be there."

"Thanks… for everything." Ezra said, taking her place. "I mean it."

She nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment, touching Kanan's forehead lightly as she passed. "Of course," she said. "And as you will be my guest for a few days longer than you expected, you may as well just call me... _Kam_..."


	8. Chapter 8

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 8**

"Hey, hey, pretty lady!" the bespectacled figure in the holgram greeted her. "Did you miss me?"

Kam smiled, a genuine one. "How could I not?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I see Fen has been playing with your hair, again – surely among other things!" He laughed.

Kam lowered her eyes coyly. "And you know this how?"

The man in the hologram made a theatrical gesture of thinking. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because last time you and she -"

"All right!" Kam interrupted him, laughing. "Let's just say while she's good company, she's just not _you!_ Is that enough?"

"Never!" he replied in an overly husky voice, to the point of near mockery. "You know it, Kam… Two is company..."

" _Schurke_..."

"Three's an _evening_!" he finished, and Kam had the good graces to blush.

"Schurke, we have a small problem." she told him, and in an instant, he was all business.

" _Guests?_ Or regulars?"

"Specials..."

He sighed. "I have the event on the calendar, Kam," he said. "Couple of boys from Subterell all set for witnesses – Sivee's just waiting for your go. Letter to mom's been sent, and she's just waiting for the follow up credits. Something I should have told her?"

 _At least she knows her boys are safe – for now,_ Kam thought, relieved. _She knows not to believe any imperial intel that might come across their wires…_

"Boss ran afoul at the _Bantha,"_ she sighed.

" _Dead?_ "

"No, but I haven't talked to him yet." she admitted. "But I think I can tell you his answer already..."

Schurke was visibly frustrated. "Kam, you know _that option only buys them time,_ and it's a one shot thing. Once _He_ finds out..."

"Tash'Tay drops!" Kam said suddenly. "Don't you remember?"

"Kam," he sighed. "You're not making sense!"

"Think!" she pressed. "He wasn't… well… Not _then_ , anyway! You _must_ remember the little boy without the -"

"Off switch…" Schurke finished slowly. He stood there, thoughtful, then asked, knowing the answer already. "You're sure..."

"I _know_."

After a long pause, Schurke began again slowly. "Kam, this should change _nothing_. In fact, it makes it more dangerous... for us."

"I can take care of the smaller details," Kam told him, she was almost pleading. "You know I can… I can make it real."

"Kam..." Schurke began, leaving the rest unsaid. _He's a Jedi, not an Imperial. You can't cut and paste his memories like a child's flimsy-plast flower kit._

"I did it to you, once!"

"When we we _children,_ Kam!" Schurke said angrily. "And that was harmless sex play! This is _life!_ Not only yours and mine, but our friends and allies! Our _children's!_ "

"He helped give us ours _back,_ Schurke," Kam said softly. "Aubé..."

Silence, and the clenching and unclenching of a fist.

Quietly, barely a whisper. "Credits don't pay the _real_ costs, Schurke"

Another, almost unbearable silence.

Finally. " _I know_..."

Kam let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Two things, though," Schurke said sternly. "First, If I see another knot tree in the north garden, I won't say a word — _ever_. Neither of us will. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..."

Now she could see him desperately bit back a grin. "Secondly, warn Fen I intend to stay angry at you until this is over. Very angry."

"I get a break then," Kam replied, not hiding her relief and amusement.

He snorted. "Hardly!" He let that sit with her for a moment, then added gently. "I love you, Kam… the Force knows I do."

"Almost as much," she replied agreeably.

He grew serious again. "Three days, Kam. Maybe a week, "That's all I can give you."

"It's enough."

"It will have to be, Kam" he sighed. "It will have to be..."

* * *

His mouth felt like it was full of sand, he wanted a drink more than anything in the whole galaxy.

"Ezra?" he tried to call out, but the words were soupy. He tried again, a clearer this time, but only just.

"Kanan?" Ezra's voice, and a familiar hand on his arm. "Kanan, are you awake? Really?"

 _His mind lit up with a million questions, like fireworks. They vanished just as quickly. Water… water was what he needed, but the word wouldn't come_.

"Here," Ezra said gently, bringing a small cup to his lips. "Fen said you were coming up pretty quick, and you'd want this. Just go slow..."

His hands shook, and he was grateful, if not a little ashamed for Ezra's help.

 _Fen?_

 _Not important –_ his brain said. _Water…_

After a few more sips, he pushed the cup away, indicating that he'd had enough for now, he fell back heavily into the cushions.

"Ezra..." he said, a bit more clearly.

"I'm here, master." Ezra told him, once again putting his hand on his shoulder. "Never left."

Kanan managed a smile with effort. "Wheresh shere?" he asked muddily.

"Safe," Ezra told him. He could see Kanan was struggling to stay awake again already. Disappointing, but he accepted it. "It's OK, just get some rest."

"Gosht 'nuff… reshed.." He mumbled. "Schluf t'do..."

"I got it covered. Don't worry about it."

"No… cors not… Trushh you com.. cun'plee..." he trailed off.

"Kanan? Kanan?" Ezra prodded him gently.

No answer.

Ezra sighed, and took few bites of the meats and cheeses Fen had brought for him. He almost as tired as he was hungry. Kanan was already deeply asleep again, and would probably stay that way for a while. He'd just close his _own_ eyes, just for a _minute…_

* * *

When Fen came back, nearly ten minutes later, Ezra too was asleep, still holding on to his master's hand. Gently, she put a blanket over him, turning down the lights and closed the door behind herself with a soft click.


	9. Chapter 9

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 9**

Ezra awoke to the sounds of strange song birds, perched in the knot trees that he could barely make out in the early morning light, but it hadn't been their music that had awakened him. It was the absence of Kanan's deep breathing.

Panicked, he turned to to look at the couch where his master had been the night before, only to find it empty. The blanket and cushion that he'd used as a pillow neatly folded at its foot.

* * *

He became aware of not only murmured voices, but the unmistakable smells of caf, and sweet foods emanating through the open doorway. Curious, he decided to follow, hunger replacing concern.

As he drew closer, he distinctly heard his masters voice, and Kam's quiet, if unintelligible reply.

"Local trouble then?"

"Nothing I – we can't handle. But I think we'll be moving on sooner than I planned. I've already sent most of my staff along..."

The conversation ground to a halt as Ezra stood in the doorway, slack jawed. To the right, Kampher sat, a streaming cup in her hand. Her long caf coloured hair trailed down her back in a plait, like a single lekku, nearly to the floor. She was dressed in simple blue robes, off setting the colour of her eyes, and his heart melted a little.

Kanan was… well.. _Kanan_ again. Boots, clean trousers (but a different shirt – a _gentleman's_ shirt of deep forest green, loose and opened almost to the navel.) His hair, once again pulled and slicked back, and his beard had been slightly, if neatly trimmed. He wasn't wearing the mask (which sat on the table, still in easy reach) but his eyes, still cloudy, had lost that haunted look.

" _Kanan_ ," Ezra said softly. "You're OK!"

Kanan wrinkled his nose, and took a sip of water. "And _you_ need to get washed up!" he said dryly. "Sorry Ezra, it's almost enough to put me off this fine meal our hostess has put forward." he actually laughed, and patted his stomach. "Hera won't like it if I come back with a gut like Zeb's."

"But Kanan," Ezra began, ignoring Kampher's warning look. "You were sick! Maybe… maybe… You don't remember? _Any_ of it?"

An arched eyebrow. "Should I?" He was facing Ezra, but the question was obviously directed to the healer – come – house Madam.

"No," Kam said evenly. "Your fidelity to your lover, and dignity remain as they ever were. But we do have some things to discuss, such as the reason you came here..."

"Among other things, you'd said," Kanan said thoughtfully. "But I want Ezra to hear them, we'll decide together what we're going to do. But first, Ezra – go wash! You really do smell, well, a bit off!"

"Almost like a wet muunyak," Kampher added. There was humor in her voice, but not in her eyes. Ezra got the hint, and quickly ducked out to find the shower before she could change her mind.

* * *

"Your apprentice has a good appetite," Kampher observed as Ezra filled his plate with a third helping of sweet flat cakes. "My son is the same way."

Kanan shifted in his seat, "Yes." he didn't elaborate, even as Kam touched his hand lightly.

"His father named him, after a boy he once knew."

Kanan's lips thinned. "Must have been a long time ago."

Ezra listened this exchange in silent fascination, pretending to focus on the food before him. He felt that this was important, deeply personal. Another gem of insight into his recalcitrant master.

Kam smiled. "The boy was always asking questions – curiosity flowed from him like a river, much to the chagrin of his teachers..."

Kanan grunted, taking a drink of tea. "Sounds like someone I know," he muttered into the cup. "Maybe it's a _boy_ thing..."

"Sometimes, he seemed to think he wouldn't ever belong," Kam sighed. "Much like Kay's father himself. He doubted himself so much. On days he seemed particularly low, Sch – _Kay's father_ , would leave sweets for him to find..."

" _Tash'tay drops,"_ Kanan finished for her slowly. "Yes, I remember."

Ezra's eyes flew open, all pretense dropped. "You're _Jedi_? Like _us_? You knew each other?"

"Ezra, I don't want to talk about it now," Kanan said darkly. _Or ever,_ he didn't need to add. "The past is dead..."

"As will both of _you_ will be in three days – at least, according to the Empire's records," said Kampher, pouring herself another cup of caf. "Unmistakably dead, complete with imperial witnesses who will be able to swear under the strongest debriefing, that they saw you die themselves."

"What? How?" Ezra exclaimed. Kanan only looked thoughtful.

"We're listening..."

"You and Erza will be seen by a small contingent of troopers, boarding a small ship on a planet here in the Outer rim. They will shoot, it will be destroyed. You will be dead, and they will receive high commendations. Simple."

"Simple?" Cried Ezra. "How is that simple? I mean - "

"That is how they will see and remember the events," Kam said in a tone that brooked no further questions. "I've been doing this for a long time. They'll have your bio scans, they'll _remember_ you there..."

"That doesn't sound like anything you learned from the _Jedi,"_ Ezra said pointedly, turning to Kanan for guidance. "Is it?"

"No," Kanan agreed, his tone and expression neutral. "But in times like this, we sometimes have to look elsewhere for answers."

They sat there in silence, considering.

"It's not _Sithlore,_ if that's what you're thinking," Kampher said at last. "I wasn't brought to the Temple until I was nearly eight. Until then, I was raised by my mother – on Dathomir."

" _Dathomir?"_ Ezra interjected. "Kanan, your holocron says -"

"There are more than _Nightsisters_ there," Kampher snorted, impatient. "But that's not the important thing. What _is_ important is that it will work, and buy you time since _He_ will hopefully believe you are dead and gone. At least for a while."

Kanan nodded. "And then?"

Now Kam smiled, but it was cold. "And then, we decide what you're _really_ going to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 10**

Before either Kanan or Ezra could say anything, the green twi'lek, Fenek entered the little dining room, headless of permission. "Miss!" she breathed excitedly. "We have a guest!" Her eyes positively shined.

Now Kam's own face lit up as she gave the woman a kiss. "Judging by the look in your eyes, I don't think it's the local constabulary, looking for his tribute, is it?"

"Close," she replied, draping her lekku over Kam's shoulders. "I'm sure he's looking for something like that."

Kam smiled, then pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "Remind him that I have business first… and I might need him later. Both of you."

"Yes, Miss." Fen said, understanding flashing across her features. "Should I prepare a private room?"

"Yes," said Kam, hardening her features. "The larger room." as an after thought, she added. "And bring a reflective glass. I'll be along shortly."

Ezra blushed from the root of his scalp to his toes. What ever they were planning, he hoped he and Kanan were long on their way back to Chopper Base before it happened. Kanan was unmoved. If he had sensed any sexual tension or innuendo, he had chosen to ignore it.

Trying to follow Kanan's example, he tried to act nonplussed. "I thought it was obvious what we're going to do! We're going home, aren't we Kanan!"

Kanan didn't answer right away, until after a long pause, he only said Ezra's name quietly.

"Kanan?"

"We should talk about this..."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Ezra cried, "We're going home! They're waiting for us! Zeb, Sabine and - "

" _Don't say it!"_

"I don't have to!" Ezra cut him off, but his anger was cooling. "You _promised_..." he said at last.

 _A Jedi shall not know anger,_

 _or fear,_

 _or hatred,_

 _or love..._

Kanan Jarrus had learned this from infancy.

But he knew all of them.

And he was still, in his heart a _Jedi..._

He sighed.

"Yes… I did. I did _promise._ _"_

Kampher, who had been watching all of this in silence only nodded, as if she had expected it.

"I must go tend to my… visitor," she said at last. "You'll need to stay until at least nightfall, after… the event. In the mean time, the house is yours of course. Kanan, I'll need to see to you privately, later." she gave a pointed look at Ezra, who blushed again. He had an idea what the Healer was talking about. At least he hoped he did.

"Anything you want to talk to me about, you can say in front of Ezra," Kanan said firmly. "Anything."

"Of course," she said. "Kenbe can show you where you can exercise and meditate, if you'd like, Kanan. Ezra, my son wanted to spend time with you, if you would."

"Uh, sure..."

"Go with the boy, Ezra," Kanan said to him. "He might be able to teach you something. He was raised in a Jedi environment."

"More like try turn my brain into mush grass if he can," Ezra replied grumpily. Still he was curious.

"I won't!" cried a new voice, even as Kam began to leave. "I promise! Cross my heart an' hope to die! Stick a saber in my eye! Mama! Pappa's here! He wants to talk to you _now_!"

Young Kay'leb burst into the now crowded room, followed by the rodian, Kenbe. He jumped into his mother's waiting arms. He grew serious. "He looks worried, mama!"

"I'm going," she sighed, setting her son down. "We'll join you all for last meal, and talk then, Kanan, if you will follow Kenbe..."

* * *

Kampher embraced her husband warmly, then pulled away as if to scold him for coming when there was so much he needed to do elsewhere.

"What is it Schurke?" she asked, seeing the concern in his eyes. "I know you missed me but..."

"You have to close it down, Kam," he said without preamble. "The Emperor is instating a 'morality cleaning'." He laughed bitterly. "Too many state secrets are becoming _pillow talk.,_ and with the growing unrest in the Senate..."

"Should I apply for a state run license then?" There was humor in her question, but she knew the answer. "A new title? Consort to the Outer rim?"

"There's a new guy in charge," Schurke said quietly. "Fanatical, straight laced – smart..."

"Dangerous." Kampher finished for him. "I understand." She kissed him softly. "The Regional Governor has been making eyes at the house for a while now. I'm sure I can coddle one last… _agreement_ with him. It might take a week, a month at most."

"Can you do it sooner?" he asked. "Kam, this is urgent..." He pulled her closer. "I know I'm asking a lot."

"You always have."

"And you've always come through. Have I told you that I love you, lately?"

"Say it again, I like it."

"I love you, Kampher Canaille… always have." He began to nuzzle her throat, eliciting a sigh.

" _Schurke_..."

"I know that sigh, Kam. What do you want me to do."

"The other Jedi, Kanan..."

"Kam, I don't think he'd be interested -"

"He's _blind_..."

Schurke pushed away a little and met her eyes. "Have you asked him? You don't know if it would even work!"

"We tried once – Fen did it!"

"Kam!"

"He was sedated, Schurke. Heavily sedated! And it was only for a few moments..."

Schurke narrowed his eyes. "You didn't even warn him? Do you know how dangerous that was, for all of you? Especially Fen?" He paused, exhaling. "And?"

"It worked..."

Schurke ran his fingers through his hair, keeping the other arm around his wife, considering.

"The boy wants to us to try again."

"Does the master? Let me guess, you haven't asked him yet."

Quietly. "No..."

"I think it's a bad idea, Kam," he said at last, but drawing her in. "But if he's willing – _of his own volition_ – then yes. We can try."

She sighed, and traced her fingers lightly down his spine. "Thank you," she murmured into his throat.

He caught her chin on his fingertips, and raised her head to meet his eyes. "You owe me, and I think I want to collect right now."

"I think that can be arranged. Do you want me to call Fen?" she asked playfully.

"No," He replied, sweeping her into his arms. "This time, I want just you all to myself..."

Without another word, he carried her to her private room, and locked the door behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 11**

"I'm glad mama didn't make you into muunyak," Kay'leb said brightly to Ezra. "Even if it would be funny!"

They were walking together through the south part of the garden. It was so very peaceful, that it was hard to imagine the galaxy was at war in another place. Briefly, he thought of Chopper Base, and tried to brush the thoughts aside. He had commed Chop over in the shuttle, alerting him they would be a few days still, and although Chop had burbled at him indignantly, and rudely, it had still given him a jolt of homesickness.

"Is she your _girllll-freind?"_ Kay'leb giggled all at once. "Do you get all kissy-kissy faced with her?"

"What? Who?" Ezra asked, confused. Then it dawned on him in horror. "Uh NO!"

"Sabeeeeeneee! Sabeeeenee!" Kay'leb danced around in a sing-song voice. "Erza and Sabeenie, sitting in a knoty tree!"

"Please, just stop!"

Just as quickly as he'd started, he did stop, and suddenly sat down in the long grass. "Why is Kanan so afraid?" he asked seriously.

"Afraid?" Ezra snorted. "Kanan's not afraid of anything!" Still, he sat down next to the boy, curious. "What makes you say that?"

Kay'leb shrugged. "He wants to protect you, but he's afraid he can't." He said simply. "I wish the yellow eyed guy would come here!" He said with sudden fierceness. "Mama and Fen and everyone would out in in the ground like the others! Out in the garden!"

" _What?"_

His voice became a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm not supposed to know, but I do! Over in the north part, way at the back! There are three places where _nothing grows!_ Just rocks!"

"Three?""

"Yeah," Kay'leb nodded. "One came alone, the other two came later. All three of 'em, splat-boom and into the garden!"

Ezra shivered. "Good thing your mamma likes us then, huh?"

Kay'leb smiled. " _I_ like you too." He jumped up, with all the energy of the child he was, the conversation, deemed unimportant, forgotten. At least for him. "Come on! Let's play with stick sabers! Pappa won't mind what he doesn't see! It'll be a while before lastmeal anyway!"

"Sure," Ezra said agreeably, but his mind was on the three 'yellow eyes'. _Inquisitors…_

"Say Kay," he asked, keeping his voice light. "When was the last time you saw those people?"

"I think when we first came here, about a year ago I guess," He turned pleading eyes to Ezra, as if begging him to let the forbidden subject go. "I dreamed about them before. I don't now. They're gone!"

"Sounds good to me," Ezra replied, forcing a smile ( _splat boom, gone_ ). "Now, about those sabers..."

Kay'leb's joy came back as quickly as it had gone. "Yeah! Sabers! Come this way!" He would talk to Kanan about it later, but, allowing himself at least one more brush with childhood innocence, Ezra did.

* * *

The evening meal was much quieter than they had intended. Kay'leb and Ezra had dined alone, the rest of the house hold and staff conspicuously absent. Kampher had approached Kanan earlier in the afternoon, and at first, he had asked for an hour to meditate on the idea, and then had asked the question which had caused him to hesitate.

"How long will I have sight?"

"At the most, ten, maybe twenty minutes." she'd told him. "It's just to find out if you're able to handle it."

He touched the side of his face where the scarring began. "And if I can't?"

"I stop. It stops."

"Kam, what are you not telling me?"

She sighed. "Kanan, it's complicated, and difficult to explain. _If_ you chose to continue down that path… well, we go from there."

"What are the risks?"

Another sigh.

"Complicated?"

"It takes total trust, for both of us, but mostly from you to me."

Another sigh.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"To you?"

"To any of us involved."

"The Empire could launch and air assault in the middle of it, and we all die."

"Not funny."

"My husband finds out what interesting things make you, well..."

"Even worse!"

Another long silence.

A sigh.

"What do I need to do?"

Kampher put her hands on his face, and he flinched. "I'm sorry."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"If I don't, I'll always wonder… this may be my only chance."

"Yes..."

"What if..." He couldn't ask.

"You won't remember," she said simply. "It would be as if you dreamed it all."

Kanan licked his lips and swallowed hard. "What do I have to do first?"

She smiled, and touched his face again. This time he didn't pull away.

"Fast. Meditate. Trust..."

"Yes?"

Now she took him into a full embrace. "Just let me take care of the rest," she whispered in his ear. "And in time, you'll really _see_..."


	12. Chapter 12

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 12**

Kam lead Kanan into a fairly smallish room, at the far back of the house, and although he still couldn't see, Kanan found that his other senses told him everything he needed to know.

He stood there, with Kam at his side taking it all in for the moment.

The room was full of greenery, he could smell it, fresh and damp, but not cloyingly so. Warmth on his face, artificial to be sure, but pleasant never the less. He told her as much, and could sense her nodding in agreement.

" _Go on..."_

He took a deep breath, and more aromas touched his senses, some familiar, some not. Now _sounds_ that gave the illusion of space and distance.

"What is this place?" he asked, his words coming out slow and thick. He wanted to sit down, and found himself in soft grass where there had been only floor before.

" _A sacred place..."_ Kampher's voice came from far away. " _Because we make it so_. _Now, touch the stone next to you..."_

Instinctively, he turned his head and found that he could really _see_ the stone on the ground, sparkling in the sunlight. Cautiously, he reached out and touched it.

In an instant, everything vanished. He was in a simple room again, and very, very blind.

"Kam? What… What just happened?"

"A very physical symbol of this world," she explained gently. "Things will get very… intense for you. If you need to… come back, touch the fogstone and it will return your clarity."

"Will you be with me?"

"For a while, but Kanan, this is _your_ journey."

He sighed, "What do I have to do?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "We never start a trip without refreshments! Let us start with some _tea_..."

They drank the tea in a companionable silence at first which gave way to light, easy conversation. Actually, Kanan spoke while Kam presumably listened. He felt light, tingly. The pleasant buzz before hard drink took hold, but his mind was clear. Once again, he could feel the warmth from the sun, and smell the grasses. Now the sent of ion engines and grease, and cooking fires wafted through. Good food. Voices, mechanical and human echoed in the distance.

" _Now, take my arm and open your eyes..."_

He did so, and gasped. _"_ _I can see!"_

 _Where are we?_

 _Atollon..._

 _It wasn't quite right. His vision seemed to becoming from beside him, not his own, and it started him into dropping Kampher's arm. Darkness fell again._

" _This is how it will be, at first..."_ she said. " _It's really shared sight – you would become accustomed to it. At first, you'll need to physically touch someone, and see the world through their eyes. Eventually, it will become second nature, and you'll be able to sight share with a person at will..."_

 _She let this sink in, and let him take her arm again._

 _She took his arm again, and now they were in the thick of Chopper Base. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and they reeled around._

 _HERA!_

 _He hadn't even heard her._

 _He swept her up in an embrace, and suddenly, his vision changed. Instead of seeing Hera, he saw Kampher through a haze of his hair that was brushing Hera's lips, her expression sad, but understanding. He heard - FELT - Hera's scream, and before things went momentarily dark again, he caught a glimpse of his own horrified face in Hera's eyes. THIS was the future, if he continued this path. He would never be able to touch her again. Pilot the ship, watch her sleep… acts of love…_

 _Now it was Kanan himself screaming, "Let me go! Please, take me back! Kampher! Kampher!"_

 _He reached out blindly for her, for anyone! "Help me! Please!"_

 _A hand on his shoulder, a familiar voice. Not Kam's, not Hera's… Ezra's…_

" _Kanan! Master! KANAN! Wake UP!"_

"Kanan!" Ezra was shaking him now. "Kanan, please wake UP!"

Kanan's eyes snapped open to only darkness, but things had… _changed_.

He was sitting in the cockpit of the shuttle. He could feel Ezra's arm on his shoulder, his rough hand on his cheek. He could hear, feel the thrum of the engines, Chopper's concerned blatting.

He could smell grease, and ions, and sweat and old caf… he could _sense_ again.

" _Master?" Gently now, Ezra's concern washed over him like a balm._

"Yeah, I'm… I'm here." He said, and he knew it to be true.

Relief now, and a nervous laugh. "Wow! Fen said this might happen, and told me to wake you up and give you one of these," he pressed a smallish tablet into Kanan's hand.

"What..."

Ezra's voice grew firm. "She _also_ told me _not_ to talk to you, or tell you anything until you took it! We have another day and a half in hyperspace – I can wait."

Chopper chirped in agreement, then offered a series of beeps and blurts that sounded suspiciously insulting.

Ignoring the droid, Kanan grumbled,"Who's the _Master_ here?" but took the proffered glass of water and the tablet. A few moments later, he opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue at Ezra. "Happy?"

He didn't need his sight to know Ezra approved, and despite the fact he didn't like being babied, he appreciated Ezra's obvious love and concern.

"Talk," _fast – he didn't add. Knowing healers, what ever she had given him would work fast, and he wanted to know everything._

"Do you want the real version? Or the one we're telling Hera?"

"Real. The short version." Sleepiness was starting to come in waves already.

Ezra took a deep breath."We're safe, for now – you and I. I don't know how they did it, but we made the holonet! They said two Jedi fugitives had been killed escaping from some un-named planet on the outer rim! All hail the glory of the Empire, and all that!"

Kanan nodded. And nodded again. His head came up with a jerk, and he cursed.

More concern from Ezra. "Come on, I'll take you back to a bunk and tell you the rest later."

"Talk. Now."

"Only if you come with me!" Ezra's voice was firm. "No much more to it really."

Reluctant, Kanan rose, his legs felt like duracrete. "Talk..."

"You got sick – Fen fixed you up. She gave us a load of intel and credits..."

"Kam?" Kanan wheezed. "What.., what about Kam?"

Despite his clouding senses, Kanan could feel Ezra's confusion. "Who's 'Kam'?"

"Not important..." Kanan mumbled, practically falling into the bunk. _To you anyway..._ "Anything else?"

"Nah, I got it covered. Get some sleep, _dad,"_ Ezra told him, the gentle dig said with affection. "Hera said she'd be waiting for us at home."

" _Home_..." Kanan echoed, just as Ezra pulled a blanket over him, but by then, Kanan had already fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**On the Loom of** **Chariclo 13 and Epilogue**

Schurke placed his hands on Kampher's shoulders as she stood in the main sitting room of the house. Almost all of the furnishings – but for a small non nondescript cupboard from Naboo that Schurke had picked up from Treasure ship row on Corellia – were still there, but the house seemed empty.

"Regrets, dear?" he asked, kissing her lightly, tenderly on the cheek. "I'd say you did good, as always..."

She wiped away an errant tear. "Was it enough?" she asked softly.

"Is it ever? Wait, I already know the answer..."

"Fenet and Koute will continue - "

" _Without_ us, Kam." Schurke said firmly. It was a lie, and they both knew it.

"The Governor was pretty quick to give me an offer on this place," Kampher said suddenly. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Schurke. "A pretty generous one, too."

Schurke feigned innocence. "And that's a bad thing because?"

"Dangerous..." She sighed, and sank back into his arms. "What will we do now?"

He pulled her closer, and laughed softly in her ear. "Same thing we always do. You'll be the Healer, and I'll play politician, and we'll both pretend we don't know what the other is doing!"

She squeezed his arms around her waist tightly. "I love you, you scoundrel..." she sighed.

"And you always will."

* * *

 _Aftermath – Atollon, Chopper Base._

They had arrive in the middle of the planet's night, but despite the lateness of the hour, Kanan could see Hera's form waiting on the platform through the viewport. When they landed, he fairly raced down the ramp and took her into an embrace, raising her feet from the ground, heedless of whomever might see them. He didn't care.

"You're safe!" she gasped into his bearded face. "They told us about the transmission, not to believe it, but still I - "

"We're home…" he murmured into her throat before kissing it, He didn't care who saw. "Just like I promised."

She didn't answer, but lay her head on his chest, inhaling deeply. Without looking up, she absently pulled his shirt to cover the small, if faded, mark. He chuckled, deep in his throat, and she looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"You twi'lek girls play rough!" he said, laughing and pulling her back. They couldn't stay like this long but...

"And how many _twi'lek girls_ exactly did you play with at that _lupanar_?" she asked, teasingly.

"None!" He said truthfully, "All grans..."

She pulled back in horror, and realizing he was joking, punched him right on that spot.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," she settled int his embrace, one more time."Kanan?" she asked. "What's that smell? It's like… perfume?"

He hadn't noticed until that moment, but he knew what it was. "I'll show you, in the _Ghost,_ if you have time. The Captain's quarters, preferably."

"Sato wants a debriefing." she wasn't sure.

"Ezra can handle it."

"Kanan..."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. "A gift from an old friend. Close your eyes. Better shared, but for now..."

She did, and a smile crept across her face as he put the sweet on her tongue.

 _It was a Tash'tay drop._

 _Fin_


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the product of not only nearly 10 years of writing, and 3 years of not, then six days of being beaten across the head and shoulders by my muse._

 _On Rebels itself, I KNOW it's a 'kid show' (sometimes, just sometimes with a few 'adult' easter eggs, but a kids show never the less) It is also constrained by its time and budget and Universe limitations, whereas I was not. I had questions – lots of them. Why hasn't Vader come after them? (yet) we have the 7_ _th_ _Sister but have seen 4 plus the Grand Inquisitor – what of the rest? These are my answers, or at least some of them._

 _Kam and Schurke (and their Jedi gifts) are my characters going back as far as 2012 – their son Kay'leb came along about a year later. As an adult, he was blinded and thus the 'second sight' was created. I never thought about it too much until the idea came to thrust it upon Kanan – and you saw the end result there. He hates me, I'm pleased._

 _The other OC's – everyone's named (and places as well) to fit the story -_ _._ Siveye – blue watcher / Fenet green twilek– window/ Koute blue– listen Kenbe – keep in Hatian Creol Rodian. _Folaim _ Irish hidden/veil. Lelantus, - moving unseen/greek god of hunters, lupanars –_ _whore houses in Pompeii. You get the idea._

 _Finally, Tash'tay drops are the creation of my friend and sometimes co-writer, Golden Jedi, and are used with her blessing and permission…_

 _Thank you for taking the time to read my little tale, I hope you enjoyed it as much as Kanan and I suffered for it._

 _Worth. Every. Minute..._


End file.
